Revenge
by SeaJade
Summary: Evil Dictator Rule #1: Never mess with another evil dictator's prey.


His mission was one of revenge. He hated them even more now. His sworn enemies, the bratty hero, and the princess. How dare they. He didn't give them his permission, and now it became personal. He would take this mission on by himself, not relying on some lesser goons to carry out this task. How dare they.

His feet, far worn out by the miles and miles of walking, kept moving forward at the same methodical pace. The ache in his legs and feet were all drowned out by his unearthly rage. Rage so thick that one could practically feel it. Dark power rippled across his arms, and hands as if anxious for a fight. He clenched his fist tighter and tighter, until his fingernails bit into the palm of his hand and he started to bleed, but he didn't feel it due to his rage.

Plants died when he walked close to them. Shadows seemed to cling and follow him. Finally, he arrived at his destination. Two large, black oak doors barred the way, impeding his entrance into the citadel. He did not knock, he did not holler, with one punch, the doors to the citadel flew open, killing the guards that were standing directly inside.

He marched into the citadel, mind focused on one thought of revenge. He barely contemplated the minor annoyances of guards rushing him. He killed them absent-mindedly. People ran away screaming, climbing over one another trying to get as far away as possible from the mysterious man in black. With a second punch, he blew in the doors to the keep. He walked down the long hallway, rage growing with each step, due to sensing his enemy's presence. His rage giving him greater power, the floor underneath his feet cracked slightly after each step.

He met no further hindrances on his path and soon arrived to a large, circular throne room. There he was, the enemy was sitting upon a red throne, both arms on either armrest hand resting on two large circular objects. The enemy saw the man and laughed quietly to himself. He knew he would come. His actions guaranteed it. The man in black took three steps forward and yelled, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

The man on the throne expected this reaction and calmly replied, "It is my freedom to kill whom I want to kill."

"They were my prey! I will kill you for your insolence! YOU WILL DIE!"

"I've killed many people in my life. Who are you talking about? It couldn't be the hero and his princess would it? Well, if it is, I have no further use for them, you can have them back." With that, he took the two round objects he was holding and threw them at the intruder.

The intruder caught the two objects and looked at them, they were skulls. He shattered them by clenching his fingers. "They were my prey, and you knew it. Now, you must pay the price."

"You have already said that," the man on the throne said, "and yet, I am still here."

The man in black smiled. Then, gathering power in his legs, he leaped towards his enemy. The man on the throne calmly raised his sword to block the oncoming blow. The man in black drew back his fist and threw it towards his opponents face, all the hate and dark power that he had stored for the past few days all released in this one punch.

His fist collided with his opponent's sword, instantly shattered it, and then smashed into his face sending him flying backwards. His chair exploded into a million pieces and his body cracked the ground when he landed. Slowly, the man got up. His nose was completely squashed and blood covered his face. His head twisted at a funny angle due to his broken neck. There was an imprint of a fist permanently smashed into his face.

"This won't change a thing," he said as well as he could due to the damage he took.

"You are right, but it will as sure as hell make me feel better," said the man in black as he stepped forward and put his hand right through his opponent's chest and then took it back out again, ripping out his opponents heart. The man gasped and coughed up blood. He slowly looked down at the gaping hole in his chest. "Y...o...u..bast-" he managed to say before he fell to the ground, dead.

The man in black just calmly looked at his victim, cracked his neck, and walked back the way he came, feeling only somewhat better.


End file.
